westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
Gone Quiet
EMMY WINNER HAL HOLBROOK GUEST-STARS; PRESIDENT FACES CRISIS WHEN SPY SUB FALLS SILENT -- When an American spy submarine suddenly goes silent in hostile North Korean waters, an angry President (Martin Sheen) receives advice from the Assistant Secretary of State (Emmy Award-winning guest star Hal Holbrook, "The Bold Ones") and must decide whether he should notify the enemy or attempt a risky, secret rescue -- while his wife, Abigail (Stockard Channing), learns that her past malpractice suits might be Bartlet's Achilles heel in his criminal investigation. In other White House action, C.J. (Allison Janney) is ecstatic over a potential presidential candidate's indecisive public remarks; Toby (Richard Schiff) meets with a representative from an appropriations committee who wants to funnel money away from Congress' controversial funding of avant-garde artists. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Stockard Channing as Abigail Bartlet :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :Oliver Platt as Oliver Babish :Ron Silver as Bruno Gianelli :Hal Holbrook as Assistant Secretary of State Albie Duncan Recurring cast :Anna Deavere Smith as Nancy McNally Guest Starring :Connie Britton as Connie Tate :Valerie Mahaffey as Tawny Cryer :Gregalan Williams as Robbie Mosley Co-Starring :Kim Webster as Ginger :Devika Parikh as Bonnie :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick :Dennis Cockrum as Officer :Rick Cramer as Officer Quotes : Abbey Bartlet: Are you really that much an enemy of nature? : Oliver Babish: Nature is to be protected from. Nature, like a woman, will seduce you with its sights, and its scent, and its touch. And then it breaks your ankle, also like a woman. : Abbey Bartlet: What the hell kind of dates are you going on, Oliver? : Oliver Babish: I hear you. :Josiah Bartlet: It got filed? :Charlie Young: Yes sir. :Bartlet: It got filed. :Charlie: Yes sir. :Bartlet: So I'm on the ballot in New Hampshire. :Charlie: Yeah. :Bartlet: Okay (beat). When Romans ran for the office of consul (Charlie rolls his eyes)...did I just see you roll your eyes?! :Charlie: No sir. :Bartlet: They wore whitened togas to show their intent. A bit silly, perhaps. :Charlie: Perhaps? :Bartlet: But it was an act of personal commission... :Charlie: Mr. President? :Bartlet: What? :Charlie: I know how much you like to think of yourself as a man of the people - Roman references and all - but you're the only person who can launch our nuclear weapons. You travel in a fully secured perimeter. You rescue submarines. Maybe it's time for it to be okay that an aide delivers a piece of paper. :Bartlet: You're pretty mouthy today. :C.J.: Can you answer it? :Bartlet: Why do I want to be President? :C.J.: Yeah. :Bartlet: deeply I've been thinking about it for the last couple of hours. I almost had it. :stares at the President Trivia ERRORS *Oliver Babish claims to read Le Monde; however, he makes the typical non-French speaker's error of pronouncing it lɛ instead of lə. Music :i'm too sexy | RIGHT SAID FRED :c.j. listens in her office Photos 306.png bonnie.png connie.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 3